The Date!
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: This whole story involves with Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Seto, Mai and 2 other secret charecters. Many things happen in a club..... and please..... R


**At The Beginging**

Dragon's Clan: Okay before you read this songfic, don't get any dirty thoughts out there of thinking no one's wearing clothes. Oh yeah, before you go any further, they are wearing shoes. The lyrics don't belong to me nor the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Tea: Yellow Tube top with a black mini skit.

Yugi: Black sleeveless shirt with blue pants with buckles

Serenity: white shirt showing a bit of her cleavage with strings and tight blue jeans

Kaiba: Black turtleneck and navy jeans.

BTW Starsteph999 wrote the comedy and I wrote the romantic ness.

* * *

"Where are we going Yugi?" Tea asked. Tea and Yugi have been getting close together though they don't want to admit it. This all happen for about a year after Atem went to afterlife. "You'll see." Yugi said. "Okay." Tea smiled. They came up to a club and entering it, not noticing that there were some familiar faces. They were even surprised to see Kaiba and Serenity dancing to 'I Decide' from Lindsay Lohan. Although they tend to ignore it, knowingly it's true that these two people meant for each other, they don't want Joey to get steamed about hearing or seeing his sister is dancing with his biggest enemy. The song have finsih and in came the host. "Alright everyone, gather your partnerts to dance this slow song." "So what do you think Tea?" "Sure." 

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

"Kaiba look over there." "It's Yugi and Gardner. Looks like they are on a date." "Well arent we?" Kaiba blushes. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Yeah I guess... WAIT STOP EVERYTHING I am getting a vibe that Mokuba is having dirty thoughts about this date I am suddenly worried he will call someone whose name starts with a J and ends with a y! MOKUBA YOU'RE DEAD!"

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Tea was staring helplessly into her crush's eyes while Yugi had a hard time to stopping himself in the endless blue eyes of Tea.

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

"You know Tea, I never told you this but.." "But what Yugi?" "Well, when I see you looking towards my Yami, I felt sorta jealous."

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

'Can it be that Yugi is confessing that when I had a crush on Atem, he got jealous?' "But Yugi.." Tea was cut off by Yugi only this with a kiss.

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both Tea and Yugi shared a long passionate kiss while Kaiba watch from afar grinning from ear to ear. "Well well well is Kaiba jealous that Yugi gets a kiss?" steam comes out of Kaiba's ears. "I AM NOT JEALOUS I REPEAT I A-" interupted by Serenity's kiss. "Humana humana humana humana humana humana..." Serenity giggles.

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Yugi was the first to broke their kiss. "Yugi I.." "Doesn't matter Tea, I hid that emotion long enough so I won't do anything rashional like killing my friend or hurting you. What's done is done as they all say, we all can forget about the past." Yugi pulled her into a kiss before Tea can protest though she can't complain knowing that she found out about his feelings.

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kaiba and Serenity broke another kiss for breath. "I wish this moment will never end Seto." "We all do, I wish that the feud between me and your brother never happened so we can be together as always." "But let's talk about important things we broke a record! We kissed for 3 minites without taking a breath" Kaiba does the boogie. Serenity sweatdrops.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

'Wow, even though Yami is cool looking, Yugi is one heck of a good kisser.' After the kiss, Tea starts to laugh evily while Yugi sweatdrops. "Uh Tea? Tea? Teeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa?" "What? Huh? What? Oh yeah, Yugi KISS ME YOU FOOL!" "Help!" Yugi squeaked.

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Cue Joey comes through the entrance with Mai. "Uh Kaiba (points finger at Joey.) nemene nemene nemene." "What! Sere-(Points finger at Joey) nemene nemene nemene nemene nemene..." "Slowly walk away maybe he won't notice us." "Hey Joey it's Serenity, And who's the guy in the turtleneck?" Serenity stops and freezes in horror. "Hey it is Serenity. Hey lil sis! WAIT A MINUTE WHOSE IS THAT GUY?" "Honey calm down I guess it's only Kai- I mean her date! Eh heh heh heh heh." "Well let's go meet him." Kaiba freezes in horror. Joey and Mai walks over then suddenly Joey freezes and stares at the man in black turtleneck. "Kaiba grrr." Joey growled Mai looks back from the the horrored couple then back at Joey. "Uh hey Kaiba." "You knew this from the very beginging didn't you?" Joey glared at Mai while she laughed nervously.

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

"Yugi? Yugi? Yuugggii?" Tea asked. "Um what happened?" "Nevermind any way thank you taking me to this club." "But I wouldn't agree on Serenity and Kaiba?" Tea looks behind Yugi and she sweat drops at the scene. "Yup, I guess you're correct."

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

"Kaiba get your filthy hands offa my sista." "What are you going to do mutt? Make me play fetch with you?" "Why I outta-" "Big Brother stop!." "Serenity-." "No!." From afar Bakura and Mokuba are discussing an important issue. "Now can I use the tranquilzer?" "Mokuba nonononono no, this is way cooler than the arcade." "Awwww...OK! I guess you're right, now only if I had some nachos instead of these stupid grapes." "Since when did you have grapes? Mokuba! Those aren't grapes they are the medicine balls of the tranquil-" Mokuba eats and then faints after eating the medicine balls. "Great, now I have to do CPR, aww..man. I could leave him there... Ya I will go with that! OOOO! APPLES! Maybe I'll stay here a while and wake up Mokuba...nah!" "Hey Bakura, what's up and what happened to Mokuba?" "No touchy the apples, but look at it's glorious struture, it's sweet taste, smells good yet juicy to eat." "Um Bakura?" "Uh..opps, eh heh heh heh?" "Heeeyyy, Mokuba wake up. Yugi and Tea are here. I guess he is just taking a nap." "Well anyways...want to paint on his face and strip him and make him wear a tutu?" "...SURE!"

five hours later...

"Mokuba wake up" "Huh huh? SETO! What happened?" "The big question is why are you dressed in a pink tutu and have make up and sparkles all over your face? Is it Halloween yet? Cause if it is...It still doesn't explain why are you dressed as a ballerina!" Mokuba looks in a mirror and screams and once again faints for another five hours. "I'll just leave him here." Kaiba skips away.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
